For Nùmenòr
by WhiteWarden
Summary: When the last surviving servants of Angmar decide to flee Arda through a portal what happens when they end up in a world with a problem of its own Preview only


**AN:/ Welcome to my new project 'Rise of the Grey' will be worked on when I can get to it but here is my LOTR/HP crossover it will be starting in the trio's first year where Ron isn't a member and instead will be my main punching bag along with Molly,Percy,Snape and Dumbles (ie. expect bashing of these characters). I still need a beta writer if anyone wants volunteer for RotG, this and any future projects**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings. They belong to J.K Rowling and J.R.R Tolkien respectively**

**_Prologue - a journey into the unknown_**

Andrias Leen watched as his nephew Agandaur II practiced his blades with his sister who despite being only eleven years old already had their mother's waist length blonde hair and father's grey eyes while her brother had their father's pitch black hair and their mother's silvery blue eyes they had arrived at Càrn Dùm four days ago waiting for the rebel army's thrall masters to open a portal away from Arda. He heard a cry and turned to see the leader of the dread knights and the third wraith Morgomir who was leading the Angmar rebels consisting of black Nùmenòrian infantry, dark rangers, dread knights, thrall masters and Gundabad orcs all lead by either one of their own or in the case of the knights and orcs a wraith. This set up was to prevent any disagreements among the inner circle of the army  
"Andrias the thralls are ready to send us to the new realm gather everyone for tomorrow" he ordered the Nùmenòrian who turned to the children and led them inside before watching as Agandaur strapped his armour and Cèina put her ranger armour on top of her dress.

Agandaur finished strapping his sword to his waist and helped his little sister with her sword and bow with its quiver  
"Have you heard about what the new land looks like Daur?" Cèina asked her brother who shook his head before turning to spot their uncle walking towards their mother and father who were walking to the ritual house where the thralls were camped for their work. He marched over to where his family's belongings were stored in their packs their father's sword and their mother's staff on top with its emerald glinting in the sunlight he picked up his pack and moved it to his horse in its place near the hall  
" sister prepare your horse so that we can leave as soon as possible" he ordered as Cèina grabbed her pack from the pile. She watched as their father came over before grabbing his and his wife's packs  
"Cèina go with your brother to the ritual house tell them Lord Agandaur grants entrance" her father ordered his daughter who moved with the horses to the house and told the rangers on guard what her father said to gain entrance.

Over the next few days every man, woman and child loyal to the rebels came to Càrn Dùm to take the portal to the new world the Gundabad orcs were the first to arrive and sent a reconnaissance team consisting of orcs from Orgnak's tribe, mainly his warg riders and archers, who wrapped a rope around their banner before they went through. The next to arrive were Morgomir's dread knights who rode in their ranks of two by two as they went through the portal their tents on their backs their lances in their hands they left behind one of their squadrons to guard the portal to their last breath these men gave their horses to the command structure of the remaining forces as they set up balistae on the outer walls and charges in the ritual house as a last resort. The final group to arrive after the dread knights where the rangers the final team reported seeing king Elessar's forces moving towards the fortress they estimated that it would be only days before they reached Càrn Dùm Agandaur ordered everyone to hurry through the portal while he waited with his personal guard the movement took several hours at the end of which they discovered that the rangers were wrong in their estimation when Elessar's Dol Amroth knights charged through the gates he hurried whoever was left through before turning around as his family started moving.

Daur watched as his father drew his sword from its sheath and hefted his shield before turning to his family most of his guard behind him  
" Daur you are the head of the family now watch over your mother and sister for me" Agandaur waited after his request until his son nodded then turned back towards the gondorian army moving into the city overwhelming the small force of knights in front of them. His second turned to the soldiers  
" remember they are called soldiers of freedom but in this world freedom is the price men pay and remember the cry our ancestors would shout so on this day do not shout what the witch-king taught us to shout but what you would say as freemen" he shouted over the battle before turning to the fight with his helm's visor down showing only his eyes to the enemy. Agandaur rode forward his sword glinting in the evening sun as his voice was echoed by the fifty throats behind him  
"FOR NÙMENÒR!" Daur caught a glance of his father engaged with prince Imrahil before leaving through the portal to a new life away from the threat of Gondor destroying them for being of the dark or elves trying to kill them simply because a long time ago their people served the witch-king of Angmar in his campaign against Arnor where several elves were killed in the battles.

**On the other side of the portal  
November 3 1991  
Hogwarts school, Scotland**

Hermione had thought that when Ron said he needed help with the transfiguration homework meant he had done some of it only to discover that he wanted to copy off hers so that he could pass the class when she brought the matter to professor McGonogal she said that she can't do anything unless Ron stole Hermione's work. So she found herself in her and Harry's clearing that they had discovered in October when Ron had insulted Hermione for giving him help crying into her friends shoulder before hearing him stand up  
"Hermione stand up so that they know we mean no harm" Harry pleaded but his voice sounded strained she turned to see a group of people where the most normal looking was the girl in leather armour a bow in her hands standing next to a boy were plate armour a long sword on his hip. They saw one of the taller individuals step forward his crude sword in his hand

" can you tell us where we are and who you are?" He asked in a gruff voice which made the girl giggle  
"excuse Argur he is unused to not killing before speaking and then only to prisoners I am Cèina of Nùmenòr these are my brother Agandaur our mother Menearial and our father's lieutenant Morgomir who now has skin" the girl said to the pair. Said lieutenant took off his gauntlet to see his old tanned skin had returned to his body he whooped in joy before signalling Karsh to check his own skin which was in a similar state Hermione moved forward  
"my name is Hermione Granger this is Harry Potter you don't know that you are in Scotland?" Hermione replied in an inquisitive tone. Argur noticed that Hermione had tear streaks down her face and looked into her eyes

"Who hurt you?" He asked before turning to his pack and retrieved some Lembas bread  
"this help you I keep watch" he informed the girl before turning towards the trees and climbed to a bottom branch with his blade. Cèina watched the interaction with an inquisitive look before turning to her horse which was facing away for them when she saw a man wearing the strangest robes she had ever seen step in front of Hermione and Harry his wand in his hand.  
"May I inquire as to why the castle's told me that two wraiths had entered the grounds?" Albus Dumbledore asked the new comers before hearing the skittering of Acromantula whilst hearing a deep call followed by a crashing noise as he saw spiders rushing through the trees followed figures of varying heights armed with swords and spears of all sorts the group all watched in awe. One of the figures stopped when he saw Dumbledore drawing his longsword he faced the wizard  
"Istari" he gasped before charging and being flung back by a banishing hex which caused him to hit the tree Argur was sitting in causing the Orc to fall from his perch.

Dumbledore watched as the Orc went to Hermione and guarded her as the Acromantula charged them his sabre cleaving the arachnids in two the others formed up around the girl in the blue leather-armoured dress beating their opponents back with their shields the fight lasted only a few seconds after the first attack. Agandaur moved towards Dumbledore with his helmet now under his arm  
"excuse me but I would like to speak to the king whose employ you are under Istari" he asked looking at Dumbledore suspiciously. Dumbledore moved forward his Eyes twinkling behind his spectacles  
"my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry" he introduced himself before hearing a yell of anguish coming from the direction of Hagrid's hut. He fled not spotting the group following to witness a man with pale skin fighting Hagrid a sabre in hand  
"Ether stand down" Agandaur cried in time as the figure stood his hair flying behind his head revealing pointed ears. **(Virtual cookies to who ever can guess why I added in Ether)**

"Perhaps it will be better if we go inside only myself and my commanders shall come with us" he then inquired to Dumbledore who nodded before leading the original group into the hall where Ron came up to Hermione  
"hey Hermione so will you help me with Transfiguration?" He asked innocently before being pushed back by the interference of Argur who pushed him onto his bum. Ron looked up to see Hermione smile at Argur before leading him and Cèina to the Gryffindor table. She helped Argur into a seat with out the spikes on his armor hitting the table and putting a hole in it after she got the Orc situated in his seat she turned to see a red-faced Ron Weasley walking towards them.  
"Hermione what are you doing with that beast" he demanded while drawing his wand only to find a sword sitting against his throat his eyes followed the blade to its owner who wore his leather armour in pride, after Karsh scared the boy he sheathed his sword before walking back to Agandaur's side who sat at the staff table between McGonogal and Snape.

Severus Snape never thought he could be surprised but the group that entered the Great Hall after Albus left to check the forest for intruders surprised him greatly, a boy no older than fifteen leading a group of individuals consisting of an Orc like those that set up camp in the quidditch pitch three days ago, a girl, two men in armour and a woman who looked like both children. When the boy sat next to him Severus turned  
"Greetings my name is Severus Snape the potions teacher here at Hogwarts" he drawled without his trademark sneer after which the boy turned to look at him with an inquisitive look  
"you teach children how to make potions like healing and sealing potions?" The boy asked  
"healing potions yes but what is a sealing potion Mr?" Snape asked with one eyebrow raised.  
"It's used to keep Gondor out of the portal we used and I am lord Agandaur II of Càrn Dùm" Agandaur replied before turning and spotting Karsh standing behind him his sword in its gilded sheath the silver pommel glinting off the candles above the table his mask covering his mouth and nose he nodded at his lord before turning to Dumbledore

" I trust you have noticed our armoured guests they are the leaders of their country's army they Lord Agandaur II, Lady Cèina, Lady Menearial, Commanders Karsh and Morgomir and Argur they are here until their compatriots build a small community in the Forbidden Forest." He said before turning to see the doors opening to Madam Amelia Bones and a squad of her aurors dragging a man in plate armor with a tattoo of a dragon on his face he smirked as he saw his commander at the dais  
"Kyreon what is meaning of this?" Morgomir asked as he noticed his captain's lance in the hands of an auror his captain turned to him showing the scorch mark on his left breast.  
"My lord I was leading the rear guard when these 'aurors' appeared and fire curses at us I disabled four of them before the woman hit me with a incendiary that caused me to let go of my lance" Kyreon reported shame showing in his face before hearing a loud voice from the Hufflepuff table  
"HI AUNT AMELIA!" a short girl with two braids in her auburn hair cried while waving wildly before stopping as she heard laughter from the doors, everyone turned to see a figure covered in blood his cloak in tatters turn to Agandaur.

"The portal is closed for good" they groaned loud enough for the hall to hear before collapsing on the floor.

**AN:/ I will be working on RotG when the results from the poll come in the poll will stay active for another three days then it will be finished so get your opinion in quick. On another note who would support a pairing of**  
** Harry/Hermione/Cèina (friends until fourth year). Two loads of virtual cookies up for grabs one for why I added Ether and another for who the figure at the end is I'll give you a clue his name starts with A.**  
**Read and review please constructive criticism will be checked**  
**Flames will be used to torture Ron Weasley**


End file.
